The Crash
by MilyCat91
Summary: DS Debbie McAllister and DS Phil Hunter are involved in a car crash.


Disclaimer: All characters and names taken from Thames Television's 'The Bill'.  
  
"Serria Oscar from Serria Oscar eight-four." said Debbie McAllister into the car's radio. "We're chasing a suspect down Prescott Lane and now turning into Woodville Drive. Request back-up. Over."  
  
"Serria Oscar eight-four from Serria Oscar." replied PC Polly Page from Sun Hill's C.A.D. "Tony and Jim are on their way. Over."  
  
"Thanks, Polly. Over and Out." answered Debbie.  
  
DS Debbie McAllister and Ds Phil Hunter were chasing a stolen car; driving way over the speed limit. Not long after Debbie had radioed for back-up, they heard sirens behind them. It was PC Tony Stamp and PC Jim Carver.  
  
The stolen car sped up even more, so did Phil (who was driving). Tony and Jim were still behind them. But suddenly the car did a sharp turn and Phil didn't turn early enough. Phil drove straight into a building.  
  
"CRASH!!"  
  
"OH MY GOD!" shouted Tony as he drove up to the wrecked car. "DID YOU SEE THAT?!"  
  
"Tone, you go and check on Debbie and Phil while I radio the Nick and ask for an ambulance." said Jim calmly as Tony pulled to a stop.  
  
So Tony ran off and Jim picked up the radio.  
  
"Serria Oscar from Serria Oscar eight-five." said Jim into the radio.  
  
"Go ahead, Jim." came Polly's voice.  
  
"Debbie and Phil have crashed." said Jim. "We need and ambulance to 57 Woodville Dr."  
  
"WHAT!" cried Polly. "As in crash into a building or something?"  
  
"Yes." replied Jim. "Ambulance NOW!"  
  
"Gary, look after C.A.D." asked Polly quickly.  
  
"Why?" asked PC Gary Best.  
  
"Debbie and Phil crashed the car they were in." replied Polly. "Phone an ambulance and send it to 57 Woodville Dr. NOW!"  
  
So Polly ran out leaving a shocked Gary behind.  
  
"Debbie! Phil!" shouted Tony as he ran towards the crashed car. "Can you hear me?"  
  
When Tony got to the car, he saw Phil climbing out. His arm was hanging limply down his side and he had a cut on his head.  
  
"Phil, I'm so glad your ok. Well you not really but you know what I mean." said Tony Breathlessly. "Where's Debbie?"  
  
"In the car unconscious." gasped Phil. "It'll be easy to get her out."  
  
"OMG! Ok. Here comes Jim. You sit down. Jim and I will get Debbie out." said Tony in one big breath. "Jim, Debbie unconscious! We have to pull her out."  
  
"Ok. What should I do?" asked Jim.  
  
So Tony and Jim managed to free Debbie.  
  
Polly walked quickly towards CID to tell DCI Jack Meadows about the crash. When Polly got to CID; she barged in.  
  
"Debbie and Phil crashed the car they were in!" cried Polly.  
  
"WHAT!" gasped Debbie's best friend, DC Juliet Becker. "OMG!! Is she ok?"  
  
"Where was the crash?" asked Jack calmly.  
  
"57 Woodville Dr." cried Polly.  
  
"I'll go there then." replied Jack.  
  
"No! Gary would have already called an ambulance." replied Polly. "Go straight to the hospital."  
  
"I'm coming with." said Juliet at once.  
  
"Ok. Let's go. Polly go and tell the Inspector and the Super." barked Jack and with that he and Juliet ran out the door.  
  
"Tony, Jim. How are they?" asked Jack as he rushed into the hospital with Juliet not far behind.  
  
"Well, Phil's got a broken arm and a gash to his head. He should be able to go home soon." answered Jim.  
  
"That's good to hear." Jack sighed. "What about Debbie?"  
  
"When we got to her, she was unconscious. But she woke up in the ambulance." replied Tony. "She's got mild concussion, so their keeping her in for observation."  
  
"Can I see her?" asked Juliet.  
  
"She is in room 2." replied Tony.  
  
"Thanks" said Juliet and hurried off.  
  
Just then Phil walked out of the exam room.  
  
"Phil, are you alright?" asked Jack worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine." replied Phil. "Just can't use my arm for awhile."  
  
"What on earth did you think you were doing." shouted Jack. "You could have been killed."  
  
"But we weren't." said Phil meekly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, I'm just glad you're ok," said Jack more calmly. "I suggest you go home."  
  
"No, I want to make my statement." replied Phil.  
  
"It's your choice. I'll leave Juliet here with Debbie." said Jack. 'Tony, Jim; you need to make statements as well."  
  
"Ok." they all replied.  
  
Jack, Tony, Jim and Phil walked into the reception of Sun Hill Police Station, were everyone was gathering to go home.  
  
"OMG! Phil, are you ok." asked Inspector Gina Gold as she hurried over to him.  
  
"I'm ok." replied Phil.  
  
"Could you all be quiet!" shouted Jack and the whole group of people shut up. "As you know, Debbie and Phil were involved in a car crash. Phil suffered a broken are and a headache."  
  
"What about Debbie?" someone asked.  
  
"She was unconscious when Tony and Jim got to her, but she woke up in the ambulance. Debbie has mild concussion so they are keeping her in for observation. They both should make a full recovery."  
  
And that was exactly what happened. Debbie got discharged a few days later and Phil's arm mended nicely.  
  
The man that caused the accident was caught and charged with theft, speeding, reckless driving and causing injury.  
  
The D.P.S cleared Phil of any charges and they all lived happily ever after. Until next time.  
  



End file.
